1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to shot shell reloaders and more particularly to a plural function shot shell reloader which moves shot shells automatically between operating stations.
2. Prior Art
Shot shell reloaders are known which position a plurality of shot shells sequentially in a plurality of operating stations where different reloading operations are carried out simultaneously on separate shot shells. As shotshells are operated on sequentially at the operating stations their spent primers are removed; new primers are installed; powder, wads, and shot charges are introduced; and the reloaded shells are closed.
Many reloaders have a rotatable support which simultaneously positions a plurality of shot shell open-end-up in different operating stations. At each operating station, an appropriately configured tool is positioned above the shot shell support. Reloading operations are effected by relatively moving the support and the tools toward each other to bring the tools into operating engagement with the shot shells.
A manually operated lever or power drive system is ordinarily provided to effect relative movement of the tools and the support. Where a lever is used, the lever is typically pivoted forwardly toward an operator to move the support upwardly toward the tools, and is pivoted rearwardly away from the operator to move the shot shell support downwardly away from the tools.
One drawback of such reloader apparatus has been that between reloading steps or operations, the shot shell support must be manually rotated to position its shot shells at subsequent operating stations. The time and effort involved in manually rotating the support between each reloading operation is quite significant where a substantial number of shot shells are being reloaded. A reloader of the type described which requires manual rotation of the shot shell support is sold by Pacific Tool Company, Division of Hornady Manufacturing Company, Grand Island, Nebr. under the designation "DL-366."
While some shot shell reloaders have been provided with mechanisms for rotating their shot shell supports, such mechanisms have typically included gear drives and/or other components which are complex and expensive to fabricate. Such mechanisms are typically located inside a shot shell support housing at a position which is inconvenient to reach if the mechanism requires service or lubrication.
At least one proposal has been made to provide a shot shell reloader with a support rotating mechanism which drivingly engages the shot shells rather than the support. Such a mechanism is undesirable not only because it fails to rotate the support properly if the support is not fully loaded with shot shells, but also because the mechanism can damage the shot shells if the reloader jams and the operator applies excessive force to the operating lever.